This invention relates to the field of communications. More particularly, a system, apparatus and methods are provided for organizing a group of peer devices within a larger peer-to-peer networking environment.
Peer-to-peer network protocols or technologies allow individual nodes or devices to communicate directly with other peers, and may be contrasted with infrastructure-based environments in which a required central node (e.g., a server, a router, a switch, an access point) passes communications between different nodes. One benefit of direct peer-to-peer communication is that it avoids unnecessary additional routing and processing of communications through other devices.
However, existing peer-to-peer network technologies have limitations that diminish their usability, scalability and/or performance. For example, some technologies offer only limited peer-to-peer communication capabilities because they are focused on infrastructure-based solutions and therefore require a central node. Peer-to-peer communication in these environments requires negotiation with the central node, and may not be possible between devices that do not share a common central node. Also, communications between peers may be limited by the capabilities of the central node (e.g., frequency band, bandwidth, modulation).
Because of its prominent role, a central node may become congested and thus increase communication latency and decrease communication throughput within the environment. Further, a central node acts as a single point of failure. Even if another node can take over the functions of a failed or missing central node, until that occurs the network may be severely degraded.
Some other technologies that allow for peer-to-peer communications require significant power consumption by individual nodes, which is a principal concern for devices that rely on battery power (e.g., smart phones, tablets, laptop and notebook computers). Excessive power consumption by a peer might be caused by inefficient discovery of services and/or other devices, by having to act as a central node, by inefficient use of the device's transceiver, and/or for other reasons. For example, requiring a device to continually or regularly poll or query other devices will cause it to consume significant amounts of power, especially for a wireless device travelling through different spatial regions.
Yet further, some networking technologies or protocols that support peer-to-peer communications do not coexist well with other technologies. For example, in a wireless environment, typical peer-to-peer protocols are not flexible enough to share a device's radio, antenna or frequency spectrum with other protocols or between applications (e.g., to maintain a Bluetooth® connection). Some peer-to-peer technologies also do not permit multicast communications, instead requiring a device to contact multiple peers individually, and/or do not scale well as the environment becomes more densely populated.